L'inévitable
by Levania
Summary: OS HPDM : Harry le savait, c'était inévitable. Bientôt, son ange disparaitra de son monde et laissera derrière lui un coeur meutri par un départ trop déchirant... POV de Harry. Deathfic


**Titre **: L'inévitable

**Auteur **: Levania

**Genre** : Drama / Romance

**Pairing **: DracoxHarry

**Avertissement** : Relation entre homosexuelle. Pour les homophobes qui auraient malencontreusement fait une fausse manoeuvre dans leur recherche, la croix rouge vous savez où est son emplacement.

**Rating **: T

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR. Sauf la fic bien éventuellement.

**Résumer: **OS HPDM : Harry le savait, c'était inévitable. Bientôt, son ange disparaitra de son monde et laissera derrière lui un coeur meutri par un départ trop déchirant... POV de Harry

**Note** : Un petit OS en attendant la suite de ' Quand un rêve devient réalité '. J'espère que cela vous plaira.

**L'inévitable**

****

****

Mon souffle devenait de plus en plus saccadé, ma gorge se nouait durement m'accablant d'une atroce douleur qui bloquait à certain moment ma respiration, mes lêvres tremblaient furieusement comme si un froid intense c'était envoloppé autour de moi et mes yeux étaient si embués de larmes qu'on ne pouvait presque plus distinguer la couleur émeuraude de ceux ci.

Plus rien n'avait d'importance autour de moi, je n'en avais que faire des personnes qui essayaient en vain de me relever et de me faire quitter cette pièce qui m'assaillait ardemment le coeur comme si un poignard s'y était planté sans aucune douceur. Plus aucun son ne me parvenait aux oreilles. Pour moi, le monde n'existait plus, il m'avait quitté sans que je ne puisse l'en empêcher. Tout ce qui faisait autrefois mon bonheur c'était en allé avec _lui_ m'abandonnant moi, Harry qui désormais, n'était plus rien et ne possedait plus grand chose.

J'y étais préparé, mais même si je le savais, même si je m'en doutais, je n'arrivais toujours pas à m'y faire. C'était impossible, inconcevable. Or, la seule chose que je n'avais pas prévu était que je ne savais absolument pas quand est-ce que ça allait arriver. Je l'ignorais totalement, et si j'avais su que ça se serait passé aussi vite, j'aurais peut-être un peu plus assimilé la chose et je n'aurais sans doute pas pris cela de plein fouet.

Mais on ne prévoit pas ces choses là, on ne prévoit pas tout simplement quand est-ce que la mort percute votre vie en y laissant derrière elle larme et tristesse. On ne les prévoit pas et on ne les empêche pas.

Je me sentais impuissant face à ça. Je restais chaque jour devant ce lit à l'admirer, lui qui faisait autrefois et toujours toute ma vie, lui qui me procurait mille et un bonheur chaque jour, lui avec qui je me voyais rester jusqu'à ce que l'on n'aurait plus la capacité de marcher et même de parler, lui que j'aimais comme un fou, lui qui me permettait de vivre, lui pour qui j'aurais pu donner corps et âme pour le sauver, mais je n'ai rien fait, j'en étais incapable. Il se tenait, inerte parfois, allongé sur un lit parfaitement blanc qui me rappelait à quel point il ressemblait à un ange incroyablement pur. Lui ne voulait pas le reconnaitre, mais moi au fond, je le savais, je le voyais. Et aujourd'hui, c'est un ange qui possède des ailes. De vrais ailes parfaitement blanches qui devaient le sied superbement bien. C'était un ange malade, extrêmement malade. Mais il avait toujours gardé cette beauté ardente et insolante et cela même si sa peau dessinait parfaitement ses os tant il était maigre, même si des cernes ornaient ses yeux gris et que son coeur manquait de le lacher à tout moment.

Oui, Draco Malfoy était d'une beauté rare que cela soit de l'exterieur ou de l'interieur. Et je ne faisais jamais abstraction de le lui faire savoir, ce qui avait le don de l'énerver passablement. Mais moi, je savais qu'il avait besoin d'entendre ces mots là, je savais qu'il était heureux quand je le lui disais, car même s'il ne me le montrait pas directement, je le voyais dans ses yeux qui s'illuminaient à chacune de mes paroles.

Mais là où il en avait le plus besoin, était lorsqu'il ne pouvait à peine remuer ses lêvres tant sa faiblesse l'envahissait. Allongé sur son lit d'hôpital, ses yeux qui étaient gorgés d'amour se tournaient vers moi. Et je sus à ce moment là qu'il lui fallait du réconfort, il en avait probablement plus besoin que moi. Alors j'embrassais ses lêvres frêles mais qui avaient gardées cette saveur que je déléctais à chaque fois, je posais ma main sur sa joue, et me noyais comme à mon habitude dans ses prunelles qui perdaient peu à peu de leur vivacité. Je lui rappelais alors à quel point il était tout pour moi, à quel point je l'aimais et même s'il n'était plus auprès de moi, je ne cesserais un seul instant de penser à lui. Parfois, il m'arrivait de lui raconter encore et encore notre rencontre et l'antipathie qu'on avait eu l'un pour l'autre au temps de Poudlard, je lui rappelais à quel point je pouvais le trouver très attirant avec sa tenue de Quidditch qui lui collait à la peau et que j'avais par moment une envie irrésistible de l'embrasser et de découvrir toutes les parcelles de son corps, et il souriait. Et j'aimais ce sourire, car c'était sans doute le seul que j'aurais de lui, car il me rappelait ô combien j'avais pu être heureux avec Draco. Une larme n'avait pu s'empêcher de rouler sur ma joue, et il suivait du regard cette perle brillante qui se brisait à la commissure de mes lêvres. Et son sourire fana aussitôt.

Il n'aimait pas me voir pleurer, il ne pouvait le supporter.Il lisait sur mon visage qu'il allait peut-être bientôt mourir, il ne voulait pas que j'y pense car ça me faisait souffrir et que je ne devais pas gacher le peu de temps qu'il me restait à passer avec lui. Il voulait, ce même sourire sur mes lêvres comme il arrivait à arborer et moi je n'avait plus la force de le faire.

J'aurai voulu le sauver comme se doit de faire un homme qui aime plus que n'importe qui son conjoint. Mais lutter contre sa maladie m'était impossible. Draco allait mourir quoiqu'il arrive et personne ne pouvait le sauver, pas même moi. Il avait réussi à assimiler la chose, moi je n'en était incapable et il le savait et craignait affreusement le moment où son heure serait arrivé, car il savait alors que pour moi, ça serait l'éffondrement et il avait peur. Peur que je ne fasse une bêtise.

Il voulait que je me reconstruise une vie. Une autre vie sans lui. Il ne voulait pas que je reste dans un état de tristesse refoulant ma peine dans de l'alcool ou autre substance. Ca il l'abhorrait au plus au point. Non, ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était que je continue à vivre et que je pense à un autre avenir. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était de me voir heureux même s'il n'était plus là.

J'acquiescais à tout ça, je lui disais que je le ferais mais je ne le promettais jamais. Car au fond de moi, je ne pourrait accomplir tout ce qu'il me demandait. Je savais que je ne pourrais jamais me refaire une autre vie que celle que j'avais avant, car c'était elle que je voulais et pas une autre. c'était Draco que je souhaitais et non quelqu'un d'autre.

Je ne me voyais pas sans lui, je ne concevais pas le fait qu'il soit parti pour de bon et que plus jamais je ne le reverrais. Que plus jamais, je n'entendrais sa voix, que je sentirais son odeur, que je toucherais sa peau, que j'embrasserais ses lêvres, que je me noierais dans ses yeux qui me faisaient voir un tout autre monde, plus jamais je n'aurais à goûter au plaisir d'être dans ses bras, plus jamais je n'aurais l'occasion de l'entendre me dire trois mots qui ne cessent de tourner en boucle dans ma tête et qui faisaient tout mon bonheur. Je n'aurai plus de tout ça, et je ne pourrais jamais le supporter, car Draco faisait partie de ma vie et sans lui, sans ces choses là, mon monde serait détruit tout comme le sien.

Je me souviens encore, comme si cela s'était passé hier. J'étais au chevet de Draco, assis sur une chaise à le regarder dormir et j'écoutais son souffle et observais le mouvement de sa respiration sur son thorax. En quelque sorte, cela me rassurait énormément de l'entendre réspirer. Il m'arrivait de lui parler alors qu'il dormait et qu'il ne m'entendait probablement pas.

C'était un lundi soir, il devait être dans les alentours de 11h. Le sommeil m'assaillait les yeux qui luttaient contre lui. Je devais rester éveillé et continuer à veiller sur lui. Je savais que j'avais besoin de repos, mais je ne pouvais pas dormir, je me l'interdisais tout simplement. Je me disais que chaque seconde, chaque minute perdue à le regarder était du temps que je ne pourrais un jour rattrapper. Je ne voulais pas perdre une seule seconde du peu de temps qu'il nous restait ensemble. Alors dormir était du temps gaché.

Ce soir là, comme tous les autres soirs, je priais pour qu'il ne meurt pas tout de suite, je priais pour qu'on me le laisse encore jusqu'à demain, et à chaque fois mes prières étaient exaucées. Seulement, je savais qu'un jour, une ne le sera pas et je perdrais alors Draco ... pour toujours.

Et ce jour là, c'était ce soir.

Je lui racontais l'histoire du jour où Severus Snape nous avait aperçu dans une classe vide à Poudlard à nous aimer comme on le faisait souvent. Je t'imitait alors la réaction exact qu'il avait eu et je riais, mais mon coeur lui saignait car ces souvenirs l'assénaient violemment.

Puis soudainement, je n'entendis plus rien. Tu ne respirais plus. Je me disais que c'était la fatigue qui me prenait et que je délirais totalement mais seul un bruit des plus désagréable et inquiétant me le certifiait.

Le "bip" régulier qui contrôlait ton rythme cardiaque était remplacé par un autre "bip" prolongé qui ne cessait d'assaillir mes orreilles de son bruit perçant me faisant paniquer de plus en plus.

Mes mains aggripaient les épaules de Draco, le secouant frénétiquement. Je lui disait d'une voix anxieuse mêlée à de la panique, qu'il devait se reveiller au plus vite, que ce n'était pas ce soir qu'il devait m'abandonner, qu'il devait rester encore un peu avec moi, puis les larmes envahissaient intégralement ma vue, je ne discernais plus son doux visage angélique, je ne voyais qu'une silhouette inerte.

Puis la panique arriva à son paroxisme. Je ne pus m'empêcher de crier en le tenant toujours fermement aux épaules. Je lui hurlais qu'il ne devait pas me laisser, qu'il n'avait pas le droit, que je ne serais rien sans lui, que ce n'était pas maintenant son heure. Mais ma gorge me faisait si mal que je ne pouvais plus prononcer un seul mot et mes yeux gorgés de larmes me faisaient terriblement souffrir.

Puis je compris que c'était fini, qu'il était belle et bien parti. J'enfouis mon visage dans le cou encore chaud de Draco respirant une dernière fois son odeur et posant une dernière fois aussi mes lêvres sur sa peau. Mes larmes humidifiaient ce doux baiser qui sera à jamais le seul désormais, que je pourrais lui faire.

J'entendis des bruits de pas dernière moi, je sentis alors que l'on m'écartait du lit et que l'on m'enmenait un peu plus loin. Ne pouvant supporter plus le poid de mon corps sur mes jambes, je tombais sur mes genoux, le regard désormais vide dirigé vers Draco. Les médicomages tentèrent vainement de le faire revenir à la vie mais je savais que c'était peine perdu et qu'il n'y a plus aucun espoir.

Les larmes ne cessaient de couler sur mes joues, et je repensais à notre passé, à tous nos moments ensemble. Je repensais à notre premier baiser, à notre maladresse admirable qu'on avait eu lors de notre première nuit, à nos multiples mensonges à nos amis pour nos rendez-vous. Nous deux c'était un secret que personne ne devait savoir, c'était notre secret.

On avait déjà notre avenir tout tracé, et on ne l'a accompli qu'à moitié, mais la vie n'est pas toujours comme on le désire.

Aujourd'hui, alors que cela fait bientôt quatre mois que Draco est mort, je pleure encore et je ne m'y fait toujours pas. J'ai l'impression qu'il est encore en vie et qu'il va venir me retrouver. Mais tout ça n'est que la folie qui m'emporte.

Et je reste dans cet hôpital tous les jours. Je me rends dans cette chambre là où il a perdu son âme. Et même si quelqu'un d'autre y loge, ça m'est égal car j'ai l'espoir de le revoir dans cette pièce. L'homme blessé dans ce lit qui avait été le sien auparavant, se plaint sans arrêt aux médicomages de ma venue dans sa chambre, mais je n'en ai que faire, tout ce que je veux c'est revoir Draco ici à la place de cette personne qui a le culot de prendre son lit qui avait été la sien pendant des mois.

Il me prend pour un spychopate échapé d'un asil et ne se prive pas de me le répèter en hurlant sur moi, et je ne reponds rien, car peut-être j'en suis devenu un, qui sait ? Puis j'attends sa venu chaque jour, l'homme a arrêter de se plaindre et je crois qu'il se fait désormais à l'idée. Il a surement du comprendre ma douleur quand un médicomage lui a expliqué ma situation.

Et je pleure sans cesse. Je pleure en silence et je voudrais crier jusqu'à perdre voix mais je n'en ai jamais la force. Mes yeux sont restés vide, sans vie. On dit que je suis mort de l'interieur, moi je dis que je suis mort tout court. Draco était ma vie, sans lui je n'en ai plus.

Et chaque jour, j'attends et chaque jour il ne vient pas.

**FIN**

****

**Je vous remercie d'avoir lu.**

**J'espère que vous avez aprécié.**

**A bientôt.**

**Lev'**


End file.
